Yuri Oneshots9: CocoTawna
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Ladies and gents, the first Tawna/Coco story!


_**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**_

_Coco/Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)_

_I grew up with Spyro, not Crash. Spyro set the bar, and thus, I didn't like Crash due to the difficulty. It also didn't help that out of the two Crash game I owed were the Wrath of Cortex…PS2 version._

_Why, yes, the Water Mask destroyed me! How did you guess?_

_This is for the 'furries', I guess. I think._

_Onwards!_

* * *

"Good-bye Crash!" Coco shouted as Crash ran out the door, tongue flapping behind him. "Don't forget to get me a flash drive on your way to stop Cortex and his giant robot Uka-Uka!" Crash waved back, before smacking face-first into a tree. He continued after squeezing his head out of the bark. The sound of wood breaking could be heard in the distance.

Yet another day on N. Sanity Island. Cortex and Uka-Uka were enacting a world takeover plan and Crash (with Aku-Aku) needed crystals and gems to stop them. And possibly the relics, if he had time and the attention span. Coco decided to sit this one out, and Crunch was off doing something somewhere else. Crash did seem excited to fight against a giant robot, so why ruin his fun?

"Is he gone?"

"Yep. We got the place to ourselves for about…hmm…"

"Three hours to three days?"

"Let's say we got a day and a half."

"Long enough for us!"

Coco turned to see that the show was getting started. The last three weeks of secretly building a stage was about to pay off.

Two rented show-lights turned on, illuminating the stage and placing two circles on the red curtains. The lights died down as a disco ball came down from the ceiling. The only thing on the stage was a bronze pole that went from stage to the ceiling. Coco pulled up a foldable chair and sat down as some cheesy club music started to play from behind the curtains.

"Lady…just lady. Presenting…Tawna Bandicoot, for your personal enjoyment!"

From behind the curtain first came a long, svelte leg. The leg moved forward to reveal Tawna's whole body. She was dressed in light-blue short shorts, and a stylish-ripped tube top. She advanced towards the pole, with each step causing a quake in her chesticular region.

Before we get to the main act, maybe we should discuss how Coco hooked up with her brother's former flame.

Too bad. We're doing it.

After Pinstripe (Ya know, the gangster weasel that ran a power plant) was sent to jail for 10 counts of murder, 15 counts of embezzling, 20 counts of assault and battery, 25 counts of illegal dumping, 30 counts of bribery of officials, 35 counts of illegal weapon ownership and tons of tax evasion, Tawna returned to N. Sanity Island to start a cosmetic shop.

It failed once she learned about Pinstripe's 40 counts of forgery.

Homeless and jobless, she crawled back to Crash's house. Only Coco was in at the time, as Crash was off visiting N. Gin's factory for tea and TNT. After an explosion of tea flooded the factory, Crash took a vacation, not even returning home for at least two weeks. It was supposed to be a week, but then a giant Wumpa Fruit distracted him from boarding the boat.

Coco and Tawna bonded over the next two weeks. Talking about generic girl stuff, Crash, food, adventures, and Tawna's sizes. The last question darted out of Coco's mouth, but Tawna gladly answered. Eventually, the questions got more perverted, and the two ended up sharing a bed together.

And now, the main act shall begin.

Tawna leapt onto the pole and started to spin around, going up the pole, and stopped with only one hand on the pole.

"Woo!" Coco shouted.

Tawna smiled. She slid and pirouetting down the pole, ending with her landing on the ground with both feet. She started to shake her rear at Coco as she held the pole with both hands.

"Yes! My favorite part!" Coco shouted.

Tawna laughed a little before swinging around the pole, and bending her head back to flash a smile at Coco. Going behind the pole from Coco's view, she put the pole in between her breasts and started to give the pole a job.

"I want that!" Coco shouted again. She was getting too excited.

Tawna toned it down and continued to dance. Coco kept quiet, save for some cheers and whistling. Eventually, Tawna returned to shaking her rear at Coco again. She couldn't help it. Coco's three favorite parts of Tawna were, in order, butt, breasts and eyes.

"I wanna touch!" Coco pleaded.

"Too bad." Tawna said as she slapped her rear to tease. "You can't touch the dancer."

"But I wanna!" Coco shouted as she pounced onto Tawna, sending both down to the stage. Coco started to molest Tawna, one hand on the butt, one on the right jug, and sucking on her temple. Coco 'mmm'ed as she continued to enjoy her lover's body.

"Oh, Coco…" Tawna said, as she couldn't help herself moan out of pleasure.

_BAM_

Both girls turn towards the open door, eyes wide.

Crash had returned.

He went over to a drawer near the kitchen and started to shuffle through it. Coco and Tawna kept still and quiet, despite the disco ball still rotating and the cheesy music. Eventually, he withdrew his trusty bazooka and put the whole thing in his back pocket.

As he left out the door, he waved to the two girls, still trapped in pre-sex, and slammed the door shut. The two girls then sat up, Coco withdrawing her hands. Tawna reached over to the left side of the stage and shut down the music and the lights. The disco ball continued to rotate.

"Your fetish is a bit too much." Tawna said after a moment of silence.

"But I like your pole dancing." Coco whined.

"Hmm. But why the all tacky club stuff?"

"…'cause I like it?"

"Fair enough." Tawna placed a kiss on Coco's cheek. "My turn now."

"Right away, mademoiselle. Let me change while you get ready for bed."

"Hmmhmmhmm. Tonight, I will ask to sleep with me."

"I will gladly, mademoiselle."

"…Coco, you're my true love, you know that?"

"Oh, Tawna…"


End file.
